poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Entering the Tree of Beginning/Regirock Returns
This is the scene where our heroes enters the Tree of Beginning, But then Regirock returns in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (Cut to the heroes walking inside the tree of beginning) Ash Ketchum: Do you know why that Regirock attacked us? Lucario: It was just giving us a warning. Stella: Warning? Kidd Summers: Why would it do that? Lucario: It must be on the look out for intruders. To protect the tree of beginning. SpongeBob: Well that explains it. Donkey Kong: Is that so? Eddy: But we haven't done anything harm to this place. (As Lucario open his eyes they see a way out) Tecna: I can see light over there! Double D: I see a light. Nigel Uno: Let's see we're heading. (The heroes went outside of the cave to reveal a lush green place with a crystal on top, we see many Pokemon in peace and harmony, laying water, Flying, playing and Eating fruit) Kidd Summers: '''Well gang, It appears to me we're right under the tree of Beginning. '''Ash Ketchum: Is Pikachu up there? Lucario: Right above us. Ash Ketchum: Yes! Here I go, Pikachu! May: Ash, do you know the way? Ash Ketchum: We just keep going up till we get there. Isn't that right? Lucario: That's the idea. Emerl: Let's go, guys. Max: Wait for us you guys! (The heroes runs off) Tommy Himi: Kidd, what is that? Kidd Summers: '''Survey robots. '''Brock: '''You got some impressive gear. '''Tommy Himi: '''That's good to hear. '''Kidd Summers: '''When it's comes to investigating, there's no such thing as begin overprepared. (The survey robots seperate from each other as they fly off) '''Kidd Summers: Hey, Banks. Are you awake? I'm sending you some data. Banks: I've been wondering where you were Kidd. Kidd Summers: Have a look. Banks: Incredible! Kidd Summers: We're at the tree of beginning. Where the Pokemon here have been protected and raise in an undisturbed state for 10s and thousands of years. Maybe even longer. Banks: This will land you in the record books again. Kidd Summers: Don't call any press conferences yet, the biggest mystery is still ahead of us. Banks: '''Gotcha. '''Kidd Summers: I'll check back later. Banks: Roger. Kidd Summers: Race you to the top! Brock: Your on, Kidd! Tommy Himi: Wait up, guys! (The three heroes races in the cave while the survey robots flies inside the cave as well as we cut to the villains) Jessie: There's something about this place that is making me absolutely giddy! Stickybeard: Arrgh, it's absolutely beautiful. Wendy O Koopa: I can sit back and relax this place. James: Yes, your right, guys, I know what you mean I'm having the time of my life too, it's a blast! (Suddenly something emerges from behind the villains the smoke slowly clears away to reveal Regirock) Larry Koopa: What is that thing!? James: Uncle! Gramma Stuffum: It's Regirock! Knightbrace: Not Regirock again! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes